PBA 019c
9:19:05 PM Kestrel: Wynn and Nilani walk into the pod room as a new pod opens! 9:19:36 PM Wynn: Wynn looks! 9:19:52 PM Kestrel: Mostly what you see in there is cloth--gauzy-looking pale blue cloth. 9:20:12 PM Nilani: Nilani hides her rapier behind her cloak 9:20:16 PM Kestrel: Then a very pale pair of arms flails out a bit. 9:20:33 PM Wynn: Hello? 9:21:27 PM Kestrel: A voice answers "Hello?" in Elven. 9:21:32 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace. 9:21:50 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Nilani with an eyebrow raised. 9:22:01 PM Nilani: They said "Hello" 9:22:06 PM Wynn: Do you speak Common? 9:22:32 PM Kestrel: Woman's voice: Yes. 9:22:50 PM Wynn: Do you need help? 9:23:35 PM Kestrel: Woman: No. However, I would certainly appreciate knowing where I am. 9:23:53 PM Wynn: You're on the voidship Nation. 9:24:11 PM Wynn: We've all been brought here to serve as crew. 9:24:23 PM Nilani: We're quite literally in the middle of nowhere. 9:25:33 PM Nilani: My name is Nilani. Would you be willing to tell me yours? 9:25:46 PM Kestrel: She carefully steps out of the pod, smoothing the folds of the fabric. It's an elven woman--tall, blonde, with a long, flowing, and fairly revealing pale blue dress. She's wearing a silver-and-gold filigree tiara, and matching necklace, bracelets and rings--probably with enough diamonds and sapphires to finance a small kingdom. Her eyes are very blue, and she's *very* good-looking. 9:26:26 PM Kestrel: Woman: I am called Bellami. Also, I strongly object to being kidnapped. 9:26:44 PM Wynn: We are not your kidnappers. I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert. 9:26:51 PM | Edited 9:27:07 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs, her rapier still held in one hand "Eh, you get used to it after awhile." 9:27:08 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Then who is? 9:27:25 PM Wynn: We are still unsure. We think the ship has malfunctioned. 9:28:14 PM Wynn: Just a moment. 9:28:20 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around to count the open pods! 9:28:35 PM Nation: There's one other. 9:28:50 PM Wynn: ((one other besides the drider and the elfy chick?)) 9:29:12 PM Nation: Nope. Two more open pods. 9:29:27 PM Wynn: ((so the right number. ok)) 9:29:36 PM Kestrel: Bellami: I would like to be brought home, in that case. 9:29:49 PM Nilani: Nilani frowns 9:29:58 PM Nilani: That'll be difficult. 9:30:02 PM Wynn: We all would. If you'll follow me to the galley, we can get you some food and introduce you to the rest of the crew. 9:30:06 PM Wynn: We can discuss more there. 9:30:18 PM Nilani: I'll get them. 9:30:28 PM Nilani: Nilani goes off to the library 9:31:03 PM Kestrel: Bellami: ... I'm not sure you understand. I would like to go home and have the magic to back that up. It was very unwise to kidnap me. 9:31:13 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield back on her back. 9:31:31 PM Wynn: And I sincerely hope it works for you, but more than likely, you will wind up back in this room. 9:31:55 PM Wynn: If you'd be so kind, though, we can explain our situation, and if you *do* manage to get back home, you may be able to help us. 9:32:32 PM Wynn: Wynn steps back and holds a hand out as a gesture to go ahead towards the galley. 9:32:59 PM Kestrel: Bellami: ... you're human, aren't you? Or have you been mangled in an accident? Forgive me if that's rude, I simply haven't seen any of your kind before. 9:33:14 PM Wynn: I *am* human. 9:34:12 PM Kestrel: Bellami: *Not* a myth after all, then. Fascinating. 9:34:23 PM Wynn: ......where are you from? 9:35:05 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Telenthia. The capital of the Province. 9:35:25 PM Wynn: I don't think we're from the same plane then. 9:35:34 PM Wynn: I could be wrong. I didn't know much about my own. 9:35:35 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Priestess of Cyrene. 9:35:43 PM Kestrel: Bellami curtseys deeply and very formally. 9:35:53 PM Wynn: Well, Priestess, it is nice to meet you. 9:36:18 PM Wynn: Wynn bows... curtseys don't work well in armor. lol 9:36:36 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Lady is the correct title, but you'd have no way of knowing that, of course. 9:36:50 PM Wynn: Lady Bellami? 9:37:23 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Or Mother. I *have* earned the honoriffic. 9:37:30 PM *** Nation added Janis *** 9:37:33 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 9:37:36 PM Wynn: Of course. 9:37:46 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Many times over. 9:37:48 PM Nation: Janis and Nilani return. 9:37:55 PM Wynn: Shall we go to the galley, then? 9:38:03 PM Wynn: I'm sure you must be hungry. 9:38:08 PM Kestrel: Bellami: I'd like to speak to the person in charge. 9:38:17 PM Janis: Hi 9:38:23 PM Janis: Janis walks up to shake her hand 9:38:24 PM Wynn: Nation can speak to you from there as well. 9:38:54 PM Kestrel: Bellami blinks at Janis, uncertain as to what she wants exactly. 9:39:06 PM Kestrel: Bellami: Nation, that's the person in charge? 9:39:13 PM Janis: Nation's the ship 9:39:24 PM Janis: Janis puts her hand down, this isn't the right time 9:39:28 PM Kestrel: Bellami: ... then who *is* in charge? 9:39:53 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs, still holding her rapier. 9:39:55 PM Wynn: Our group is small enough to not need a leader yet. 9:40:22 PM Kestrel: Bellami: ... am I to understand that I should be fireballing all of you? 9:40:35 PM Janis: ...what? 9:40:36 PM Nilani: Why? 9:40:37 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns slightly. "Why would you do that?" 9:40:52 PM | Edited 9:41:06 PM Nilani: Nilani shuffles silently backwards. 9:41:07 PM Kestrel: Bellami: I don't like being kidnapped. I may be retired, but I have a home and duties to perform. 9:41:16 PM *** Nation added Larry, Cleric (Adam) *** 9:41:23 PM Janis: We didn't kidnap you. 9:41:27 PM Janis: The pod room did. 9:41:31 PM Janis: It's like being drafted. 9:41:41 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "As I said, Mother Bellami, we can go to the galley and discuss this at length." 9:41:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Greetings, stranger! I am Larry Vaughn, servant of Pelor. May I ask your name? 9:42:13 PM Wynn: There are things in the pods of this room that can get hostile, and we should not tarry here. 9:42:17 PM Nilani: Nilani hides behind Wynn's armored torso. 9:42:36 PM Kestrel: Bellami, for the record, is a *very* beautiful blonde elven woman wearing a very expensive-looking blue gown, suitable for appearances at a royal court, along with a tiara dripping with diamonds and sapphires and other jewelry to match. 9:43:52 PM Kestrel: It's a fairly revealing dress, with substantial quantities of blue gauze; she has a very good figure. 9:44:02 PM Kestrel: Bellami: ... very well. 9:44:27 PM Nilani: Nilani is visibly relieved and steps away from Wynn 9:44:30 PM Wynn: Wynn turns on her heel and leads the group to the galley! 9:44:55 PM Kestrel: Bellami follows. "At least there are men here, I suppose." 9:45:09 PM Janis: ...yeah, a few. 9:45:14 PM Kestrel: She shrugs. 9:45:24 PM Janis: Janis extends her hand to Bellami once more 9:45:28 PM Janis: Janis Khorster 9:45:34 PM Nation: ((Back to the main room.)) 9:45:35 PM Janis: Greatest Bounty Hunter in the World